


We Are Free To Choose, But We Are Not Free From The Consequences of Our Choice

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Ambiguous Relationships, Blackmail, Canonical Character Death, Coercion, Dark Loki, Dubious Ethics, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Female Thor, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Genderswap, Guilt, Male Sif, Non-Canonical Character Death, One-Sided Relationship, Rough Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has seized the vacant throne of Asgard after Thora's departure to Midgard to be with John Foster, but his reign needs legitimacy, so he makes an offer to his imprisoned adoptive sister. An offer she refuses until Loki ups the stakes and she has no choice but to submit and live with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Free To Choose, But We Are Not Free From The Consequences of Our Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Loki is a hugely ambiguious character that is mutable and chaotic and this story was an exploration of him being super dark and very morally dubious in all that he does. He's not nice in this, despite any emotion he may have towards Thora. He did grow up with her after all and holds affection for her. But he is chaos after all.
> 
> The main thing is that he works for himself and he will do it any way that he can manage it. Even if it means keeping someone that loves him in bondage and a pawn in his schemes. 
> 
> Thor(a) in this is female to underscore the political turmoil that Asgard would face and why Asgard would accept Loki as a ruler despite his chequered past. Ullr is Sif's son from mythology and Jane became John in this one.
> 
> Proofed and if typos or errors exits, my apologies and they will be fixed. 
> 
> Cheers.

Loki found her with a spindle and a distaff. The thread was dark blue, almost the same shade as her dress and she spun it with dexterous fingers, to wind around the spindle that was spinning in the bowl at her feet. She almost had an entire wad of thread done and he didn't have the heart to stop her. Especially since he rarely, if ever, had seen her sit so still and be absorbed in anything other than warfare and swinging Mjolnir around to crack skulls open. 

She was patient in a way that he had never thought possible, and skilled. Not clumsy or careless as he had often teased her. It hadn't ever been true, he knew that. He was simply employing a boy's cruelty against his older sister. But it had stuck with her at some point. He could see how it had affected her by how absorbed she was in the task. 

“ _You don't have to prove me wrong in everything, Thora.” H_ e thought with fleeting regret as he watched as the wool was completely spun into thread. She put the distaff and spindle down, bundled up the wool and put it in a basket with other bundles in varying shades that she would no doubt string on a loom soon enough. She didn't really have weaving to do. But it was something she could do, other than exercise and read the books he picked out for her and left in a pile on her table whenever he visited, to fill the hours when he couldn't be there. 

She finally noticed him once she had stood up from her chair. Loki knew she had noticed by the sudden change in the humidity of the air and how it smells of ozone and upcoming rain. 

“Brother.” She greeted him, her hands clenching into her skirts as she walked up to the partition that kept them separated. He was well aware that if he entered the room, she would attack him. She hadn't sworn her allegiance to him and had refused to accept him as the rightful King of Asgard after he had tricked his way into it when she had gone to John and Midgard. 

“How did you like the books I left, Thora?” He had refused to call her sister any longer. Not when it was all too obvious that they weren't the same blood. Not when it was obvious that he needed her to secure his hold on the throne. She knew he would eventually make his move. The only question was when. She knew he was fine with playing the long game. He was willing to wait for her to break. 

And she was determined to not give him the satisfaction. But she was getting tired. Getting tired of waiting, of weaving. Of reading. Of running in one place. She wanted out. She wanted freedom. 

But the price for that was still too damned high. 

She wouldn't pay it. 

But she also didn't know exactly when she'd finally break and give in to his demands. 

It was a matter of time and time was running out faster than she cared to admit. 

She was close to giving in when she realized exactly how much time had passed since she had seen John Foster. Loki had reminded her of it the last time he had visited her, dropping off more books and more wool. She had broken the table in a rage when she had opened the first book to find the black edged invitation to John Foster's funeral tucked neatly inside, telling her exactly how long she had been Loki's prisoner. 

That had only been a month ago and Loki's visits had gotten more and more frequent. He was circling around her, his net growing tighter and tighter. She knew what kind of a hunter he was.

“Why do you mock me?” She asked him quietly. “Why do you toy with me like this?”

Loki's smile disappeared and he came right up to the partition, his eyes as cold and hard as the stones that they shared their colour with. 

“You forced my hand, sister.” He snarled, pressing his hand to the glass. “You, who won't accept my rule. Who won't claim fealty-”

“Because you are not my king! You are not the rightful ruler of Asgard!”

“And who is left to take the throne? Who was given Gugnir, by the council, by mother, by-”

“Don't talk about mother! Don't!” Thora shouted, her hands clenched so tightly that the fabric of the skirts was ripped by her nails. 

Loki scoffed. “The point is that you. Left. Us. Even as a prisoner, I stayed to fight, while you ran after your little _scientist._ He who brought all of this upon this realm. You ran. From this. From all of us and you left it all to me to shoulder the burden.”

He shook his head and walked back and forth in front of her, like a large predator assessing his kill. 

“You, who would be queen when it suits you. But not when you have to make the hard choices. You, who caused mother's death in protecting that foolish man. And in turn, caused father's death right after. You killed them, Thora. Both of them.”

Thora turned away from Loki, who laughed quietly, sounding almost as if he was standing right next to her. 

“If you want anyone to blame, Thora of Asgard, all you have to do is look in the mirror. Asgard may not quite accept me, but they remember that it was me who saved the kingdom, rather than their princess.” 

She turned her head and backed away with a small cry when she saw he was standing right there beside her. Not an illusion, but the real thing. She nearly tripped over her skirts in her haste to flee from him, but he grabbed her hair and forced her to kneel and look up at him. 

She kept her eyes on him, her throat working as she watched him. Although she wanted to trust that the old bonds would stay his hand, she didn't trust _him._ She had to be wilfully blind and naive to trust that he would simply leave her be. Not when he had a plan to fulfil. 

“Listen, for I will tell you once: You _will_ stand as my queen. You _will_ accept me and thus give legitimacy to my rule. Or I will force your acceptance. It is your choice. So choose wisely. Now what will it be?”

His grip tightened on her hair and she gasped reaching out uselessly to loosen his grip on her hair. 

“I require an answer. What will it be?”

Thora swallowed again before turning her face away from him. 

Loki's quiet laughter had never sounded so sinister in her ears as it did at exact moment. 

“Very well. We shall do it the hard way then. As it always has been with you.”

She felt him let go of her hair and she breathed a quiet sigh of relief. She listened to him back away from her, presumably to leave her cell when she acted. 

She got to her feet and lashed out at him with the stiletto dagger she had hidden in the bodice of her gown. 

Loki avoided the blade by mere centimetres as he dodged her movements before moving in and kicking the back of her knee, making her fall. She snarled in return as she got back onto her feet and watched him, moving to find an opening. She found it fast enough, moving in and scoring a wide cut on his upper cheekbone. 

It stunned him long enough for her to get two quick hits in and make him stumble backwards and for her to launch herself at him, intending to drive the dagger home. It wasn't what she had planned to do, but she didn't see a choice in the matter. Not when he had put it so baldly. He needed her to be beside him, one or another. But he would have her beside him. 

He saw her coming and as graceful as a dancer, spun away from her charge. Fast as a snake, he grabbed her arm, pinching her wrist to make her drop the knife onto the floor. He pulled her close, wrapping her in a bear hug and holding her tightly so that her struggles were useless against his strength. She kicked and snarled and he let her get herself worked up until she finally screamed in frustration and stopped. 

He waited until she was breathing heavily and exhausted before he spun her around, his hands on her wrists holding them tight against her chest. She refused to meet his eyes and kept them stubbornly trained on the floor. But he wouldn't let her do that for long. 

“You always did have to do everything the hard way, didn't you, Thora.” He commented mildly, knowing full well it would just stoke her anger into full incandescence.

“I won't submit. I'll kill you in your sleep!” She hissed, struggling yet again despite how tightly he had her restrained. Her eyes were dark blue and stormy and he could pretty much guess that there were storms battering all of Asgard at the moment. The scent of rain and ozone in the room was almost as arousing as it was overpowering. He had her. He just had to push her that much further to completely own her. 

“You could.” He agreed amiably. “But then, could you stand to have more deaths on be piled on your head because of your rash actions? Could you explain it to Lord Sif if Ullr was to be suddenly gone after my demise?”

He let go of one of her wrists and moved his hand to encircle her neck, making her gasp at both the touch and the implications that he was making. 

“Could you?” He whispered, his grip tightening around her neck. She gave a choked rasp before she finally slumped in his arms, her acceptance and defeat all too clear. 

“For once, you have made the wisest choice, Thora.”

She closed her eyes and remained silent, no matter how much she desperately wanted to scream. 

~*~*~*~*

Thora survived the ceremony, although she didn't know _how_ exactly she managed it. All eyes were on her and on Loki. All of the people wanted to believe that their joining would herald a new age for Asgard, now that the All Father and his Queen had gone to Valhalla and half the realm been destroyed in their wake. They wanted to believe that with the re-construction and the marriage of Thora and Loki, that things would go back to the prosperity they had enjoyed in the last few years of the All Father's rule. 

She had been gracious. She had received every well wish and flower with a smile that she was surprised no one could tell wasn't real. She thought that the only time she had truly smiled was when she had seen Ullr standing next to Lord Sif. Lord Sif, whom if things had been so much different would have-

She forced herself to not dwell on that line of thought. Not when she was standing in only a sheer, flimsy gown with a shawl thrown over her shoulders as she waited on tenterhooks for the last part of the transaction to be collected. She knew Loki. He was making her wait to show her exactly who was the one in charge. She may have half of the kingdom, but he was the king. He wasn't going to let her forget that. 

She shook her head and walked over to the balcony and was glad that the sky was clear and for once, not a reflection of her mood. There would have been storms and rain for weeks if she had let it reflect what she was feeling. She watched as the clouds passed the full moon, not moving until she felt his presence right behind her. 

“Come to bed, wife.” He whispered, his hands wrapping themselves around her waist and his mouth hovering above her neck. She gasped as he pulled her into the room and placed her on the bed while he removed the last of his clothes before crawling back up onto the bed and covering his body with hers. 

She put her hands against his chest to push him away, but before she could go through with the action, he had grabbed her wrists with one hand and pinned her hands above her head. His expression was still blank and mild, but the way that his eyes glittered in his face showed that this was far from the case. 

“It's far too late, if that's what you're thinking.” He whispered as his other hand trailed down to first cup her breast and flick her nipple through the flimsy fabric before he savagely tore the front down to her sex, leaving her exposed completely to his gaze. 

She didn't have time to be shocked. Not when he was already plunging his fingers inside of her, making her body jerk up in a desperate attempt to get away from the dry, rough prodding. He stopped and she breathed a sigh of relief at the end of the pain. 

It was a brief respite, since he was back again, but this time, at least his fingers were slick and slippery. He slid his fingers inside her again and twisted them, his face still a blank mask as he watched her flinch and jerk to get away from him. But his grip was solid and she couldn't move away. She had to endure it until he was ready. 

She could see it in his eyes, there was no affection for her in the act. As he breached her, she knew and understood what it meant to be utterly and completely defeated. He moved inside of her, giving her no pleasure as he drove himself in deeper, and deeper, his eyes fixed on hers until his release hit him. It was only then that he lowered his head to rest his sweaty forehead on her bare chest. 

She expected him to leave her be after that. But he remained, his grip never slackening as the night wore on. He made her cry out, not just in pain, but with unexpected pleasure that left her filled with rage and shame. Shame that got worse as she lay there, in a torn nightdress and with her thighs sticky with semen and blood and the rest of her body bruised from hips to neck. 

But she wouldn't cry. Even when the water made her wince as she entered the bath and she scrubbed herself raw, she wouldn't cry. 

She had agreed to this. She was paying her debt.

She had no excuse.

~*~*~*~*

Thora stopped looking at Loki when she found herself carrying his child. 

She may have had some kind of solace in weaving fantasies at her loom at how she could escape him, escape Asgard until she felt the life quickening in her womb. She wasn't surprised. Not when she was the goddess of fertility on top of being a thunder goddess. It was only a matter of time, considering how often the king of Asgard came to her bed and claimed her with skilful and tender touches. She wouldn't refuse him, ever when he came into her bed and parted her thighs and bent his head to lick at her, leaving her a mess before he took her. 

She wanted to push him away, to lock him out of her room, but her body yearned for his touch. Craved it desperately. If she had thought that she could have taken a lover to get rid of the ghostly feel of his hands, his kisses and touches on her, she would have. But it would be high treason and she wouldn't let anyone die for her comfort. 

So she let him in and use her body, make her addicted to his touch and now carry his child. 

It was for the good of Asgard, she told herself as she grew rounder and her loom was constantly busy while he watched her. It was for the good of the realm. 

It was her penance

END.

 


End file.
